


To start again

by Fanficseeker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Recovery, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficseeker/pseuds/Fanficseeker
Summary: After losing everything, laxus starts again
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	To start again

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own fairy tail, first story

Mira was heading to guild hall to open up for the day,  
As she approach the Hall she noticed a body slumped against the doors, as she approach noticed that it was laxus who looked changed by whatever happened in the two months he was gone,

New Scars and wounds on his body as well as scales around his face and neck going down into his rags for clothes,

Suddenly as if sensing her presence, laxus's eyes snap open showing them to be slited like cats eyes

Mira he croaked like he has not seen her in years he promptly past out, 

With deep concern called upon the guilds favourite hermit healer,

Laxus pov  
Mira I croaked out as I thought this can't be real, everyone is dead as darkness claimed me


End file.
